


A Nice Bath

by Evavia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing, Bilbo the stalker, Bofur the matchmaker, Bottom Bilbo, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Or not, Smut, Top Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evavia/pseuds/Evavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur gives Bilbo an advise where to wash himself. What Bilbo doesn't expect is to find a particular dwarf there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Bath

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any grammatic mistakes, but if so, I would be glad if someone would let me know n i c e l y. :)

Finally, after a day full of travelling, Thorin allowed his company to set up a camp inside of a forest cave and rest there for a night. For that was Bilbo really grateful since his body was used rather to sit in his comfortable armchair by a fireplace with a good book instead of going on dangerous, exhausting and quite certainly silly adventures. 

He was trying to pretend that he wasn’t thinking at all about his soft and warm bed back at home while shivering under the thin blanket during cold nights. However, not only Thorin but apparently every other member of the company seemed to notice his weary steps and deep sighs on the journey. That particularly seemed to annoy Thorin the most. Just when Bilbo tried his best to impress him! The world obviously wasn’t always fair. 

He couldn’t name the odd feeling towards their leader – he told himself it is nothing but a high respect. On the other hand, what other was he supposed to feel with Thorin being so brave and looking so majestic in his furs and having the most beautiful blue eyes he has even seen? 

The hobbit didn’t even notice the direction his thoughts were taking when he sensed a delicious smell of stew. So Bombur finally cooked the meal. How hungry Bilbo suddenly was and how terribly empty his belly felt! When everyone finished their dinner with the satisfying feeling of full stomachs and with the fire crackling nearby, Thorin murmured something to Dwalin, then got on his feet and without glancing back he disappeared among the trees.

Bilbo watched him leave and wondered where the dwarf has gone when Bofur appeared in front of him with a knowing smile, ‘I saw a stream near this place, you know. You can wash yourself if you want to.’ After this the halfling grew a little nervous – he still felt a bit ashamed about his fear of drowning and he didn’t want to let the others know yet. But Bofur seemed to notice his numb expression because he added, ‘No need to be afraid, there’s a small pool on one side of the stream. I’m sure you won’t get drowned,’ he winked at Bilbo, showed him where to go and left. 

He took his advice seriously and after a while he was walking through the forest towards the promised water. He was almost there when he fortunately early enough realized that the small pool, which Bofur talked about, was occupied. A soft gasp escaped his lips when he recognized the figure. Thorin was cleaning himself and evidently had no idea that he was being watched. Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up at the impressive sight of the naked king. His eyes scanned over Thorin’s muscular chest and Bilbo couldn’t help it but felt his insides clutch at the somehow erotic sight of Thorin closing his eyes and parting his lips as he poured water down his spine and hairy chest.

Bilbo was about to leave quietly when his head suddenly hurt. He let out a squeak when the fallen cone found the top of his head and lurched a little. But unhappily, the sounds he made caught Thorin’s attention and now he was looking for the cause of the noise with a frown upon his face. Bilbo at least was clever enough to hide behind a tree and hope that he hasn’t been seen. Later after checking Thorin out carefully, Bilbo started to move backwards, his eyes never leaving Thorin. Which appeared to be a great mistake when his feet stumbled over a damn root. He immediately lost his balance and fell hard to the ground. Great.

When Thorin fixed his eyes on him, he felt like hiding again or running away but it was too late for things like this. Now he had to hope that Thorin will be gentle while murdering him. 

‘Halfling! What are you doing here?!’  
‘Er – nothing, nothing really, just… walking and... breathing some fresh… air.’  
There was a moment of silence before Thorin spoke again. Bilbo wondered if there was a smirk on the other one’s lips or if he was just imagining it.  
‘Have you been stalking me?’   
When Thorin said that, Bilbo’s jaw dropped, his eyes wide open and he wasn’t able to speak for a while. Has he?  
‘What? No, no… I – I think I will leave you alone now, so, um, see you again!’ said the hobbit with a high pitched voice and laughed nervously.   
‘Join me.’  
‘Yes, you’re absolutely – excuse me?’ Did he hear him correctly? Maybe Bombur unknowingly put some poisonous mushrooms in the food…  
‘It’s only fair. When you have already seen me, why shouldn’t I as well see you?’  
‘I haven’t seen anything, I promise!’ Obviously, Thorin didn’t trust him according to his raised eyebrows.   
‘Come on, Halfling, nothing to feel ashamed of.’

Bilbo completely lost his ability to speak as he stared at Thorin and gasped for air. He wasn’t even aware of moving until he was standing right in front of the dwarf. With cheeks awfully hot and arms nervously crossed, he was looking down at Thorin who seemed to be amused more than anything else.

‘I won’t get undressed until you turn away!’ Bilbo hissed, now irritated. The king shot him one last glance before slowly turning and after that Bilbo quickly took of his clothes and carefully slipped into the water which was, as Bofur assured him, not as deep as he feared. However he couldn’t help it and shivered when the cold water met his skin. Soon Thorin met him with intense look in his eyes which Bilbo still couldn’t name but it sent shivers down his spine. When Thorin started moving closer, it just took his breath away. For a while, he wasn’t able to do anything else than stare at him with wide eyes.

‘Tho – Thorin, what are you –‘

Shortly they were so close that if Bilbo reached out his hand, he would touch the man in front of him. He couldn’t turn his gaze from Thorin as he leaned forward and with one last look closed the small distance between them. The hobbit felt suddenly giddy, his knees buckled and he was sure that if Thorin didn’t hold him in his strong arms, he would probably fall into the dark water and drown because the only thing he could concentrate on was the taste of Thorin’s rough, yet gentle mouth, his hands clutching his shoulders and slowly moving to his hips and oh, here was the strange feeling in his stomach again.

When they parted, Bilbo still kept his eyes closed. He refused to open them and find out that it was just a dream. Or was it some kind of cruel joke? What was that supposed to mean? Didn’t Thorin always make sure to remind him how much he doubted him, what a burden he was? So why was he kissing him now? What has changed? Or maybe the looks Thorin often gave him weren’t rejecting at all. Could Thorin really feel anything else than despise towards him? 

Bilbo slowly looked up at Thorin, confusion clear in his eyes. After a while the corners of Thorin’s lips curled into a small smile and he kissed Bilbo once again, this time more fiercely. His big hands stroke the line of Bilbo’s back and Bilbo let out a soft moan. That seemed to spur Thorin to be bolder and his hands grabbed his bottom gently. Both of them were aware what was going to come and the halfling suddenly remembered their situation. No, he knew that he can’t do this, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn’t have sex with Thorin, not when the dwarf didn’t love him. He would never be able to look into his eyes again.

Although it didn’t feel right to him, he broke the kiss and looked Thorin deeply in the eyes. 

‘Thorin, I am sorry but I can’t do this… I don’t want to be used and then act like nothing happened. So… if you want me to, I can leave now and then we will never have to speak about it.’ He said quietly and watched the movements of the water surface under him, avoiding eye contact. 

He was half expecting to be laughed at, he was also afraid that Thorin will shout at him for his impudence but he wasn’t prepared for the look Thorin was giving him at the moment. Was it regret?

‘I’m sorry that you think I would do something like this but I guess it’s my fault. But I assure you, this would not be that case. I care for you deeply.’

After that he started leaning to him once again, this time slowly, hesitantly, as if asking for permission. Bilbo was watching him with his big hazel eyes and then nodded. He felt Thorin’s kisses again, his beard lightly scratching his chin. But when Thorin touched his belt and was about to undo it, Bilbo tensed.

‘Thorin, I have never…’  
‘Hush, little one. I will be gentle with you.’

And then he took his lips once more and pushed him to the edge of the pool. Soon he left his lips only to make a trail of kisses down his neck, leaving a few dark marks behind. Bilbo put his fingers in Thorin’s hair and moaned quietly as Thorin rubbed their arousals together, sucking the hobbit’s earlobe. Afterwards he set him partly ashore so he sat on the grass with feet inside the water. It was a strange feeling to be taller than Thorin, whom he always had to look up at. But Thorin didn’t leave it like this for long. He climbed onto Bilbo shortly afterwards, lay the shorter man on the ground and covered his body with his own. 

It didn’t take long for Thorin’s hand to move to the lower area of Bilbo’s body. Bilbo gasped when Thorin touched his member, stroking teasingly while biting his ear gently. With eyes shut and mouth parted in pleasure, he felt a finger on his hole. The skin in this place was very sensitive and the sensation of Thorin’s hand in there caused him to shiver. Thorin patiently waited until Bilbo got used to the feeling before continuing. Then without a word Thorin quickly got up, went to his clothes and finally pulled out something from his pocket – it was a small vial of oil. When he opened it, Bilbo was immediately surrounded with a familiar smell of flowers which reminded him of the Shire. Thorin dipped his fingers into it and soon he began slowly pushing in Bilbo’s entrance, looking him carefully in the eyes to find a sign of discomfort but there was none of it. Bilbo was too lost in his desire. 

Thorin was adding finger after finger listening to the sweet little sounds his hobbit made and when it seemed that his little burglar was prepared enough, Thorin pulled out his fingers and after coating his erection generously, he slowly rolled his hips, the head of his penis pushing into Bilbo. But Thorin’s member was much bigger than his fingers and Bilbo tensed. Thorin immediately bended down and kissed him tenderly, his fingers running through Bilbo’s soft honey curls. It was hard for Thorin to stop but he didn’t go on until Bilbo couldn’t relax once more. When he unwound, Thorin continued with pulling in until he was fully inside. 

When Bilbo gave him the permission to move, he started to roll his hips. At first slowly but the speed was getting higher with the increasing ecstasy. It didn’t take long until Thorin hit the spot in Bilbo which made him see the stars and he couldn’t help it but let out a few cries. The king knew that the hobbit was close. He placed his palm on Bilbo’s hard erection and jerked it and Bilbo’s following loud moan filled his ears. He saw Bilbo’s semen spill out between their bodies, his hair stuck to his sweaty brow and his cheeks flushed. The sight was just too much to bear for Thorin and after a few more frantic thrusts he came inside the hobbit, his seed filling him. 

Their shaky breath echoed in the sudden silence. After a while Thorin gently pulled out his penis and wrapped his arms around his lover. Bilbo was feeling really sleepy but was also aware that if they didn’t show up in the camp soon, the others would think that something happened to them. So against their will they stood up and walked back to their companions.

‘Thorin?’  
‘Yes, Bilbo?’  
‘Remind me to say thank you to Bofur.’


End file.
